Harry Dursley: The Boy Who Lived!
by GREENisGOD
Summary: Harry Dursley, the boy who lived; but not Voldemort, Harry lived when his mother died while giving birth to him, his father DID die in a car crash, while on the way to the hospital and Harry has lived with the Dusleys all him life. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random stroy I thought of (even though it doesn't belong to me!). Please reveiw and I don't mind construcive criticism.**

Harry sat with the sorting hat on his head; he wondered what house he might be sorted into. At that moment the hat began to talk.

'I wonder…' the hat thought. 'You have the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the bravery of a Gryffindor and the cunning, slyness and manipulation of a Slytherin. I think that leaves me with one choice…SLYTHERIN!'

The table lined with emerald green exploded in shouts and cheers as Harry took of the hat and rushed over to the Slytherin bench with a huge grin on his face.

'Hi.' Said the boy he sat next to. 'I think we met on the train, I'm Draco Malfoy. If you stick with me you'll be alright.'

After the sorting, Professor Snape, the head of house for Slytherin, led them down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Draco led Harry up to there dormitory where Draco told him all about his father, being in the Ministry of Magic.

'…and he's really good friends with Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic! I've got to go and talk to Snape now. By the way, don't talk to any Gryffindors, especially those ones you sat with on the train, you might not know this, but Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies! We excel in all areas and it's a constant competition against them. Bye later.' Malfoy strolled out of the room, with an air of confidence around him, before Harry could say goodbye.

That night Harry lay in bed, thinking about how soft and comfy the beds were, apposed to the lumpy, uneven cushions he slept on in the cupboard under the stairs. He thought of his parents and wondered which house they were in, then he thought o haw happy he was to be in a house with such friendly people and happy because he had met a new friend who had been so kind to him. But before he could think anymore, his head hit his pillow and he was swept away to his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of tapping at the window. Hedwig sat on the window ledge with the morning newspaper in her talons. The headline bore the big black words: **THE DARK LORD KILLS AGAIN, ILLUSTRATED**,illustrated with a picture of two dead bodies lay on a concrete floor. Malfoy walked over to the window and opened it to let the bird in. It landed on Harry's knees expecting a treat and a scratch behind the ear, but Harry merely took the paper and shrugged the owl away. Hedwig squawked angrily and flew away for food. Malfoy, still stood next to the window, said:

'Brilliant, isn't he? Malfoy said admiringly.

'Hedwig? But she's a female!' Harry said slightly confused.

'Not the bird you idiot! The Dark Lord! He's the greatest wizard ever! When I'm older I want to be his apprentice.' Malfoy stated.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said sheepishly. 'I'm new to the wizarding world; you'll have to fill me in.'

'The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort! His aim in life was to be the greatest wizard alive. He single-handedly began to kill all the _mud-bloods_ like _Granger_! And also he's wiping out the _half-bloods_! Only we _pure-bloods_ will remain like it should be. If a wizard wishes to marry a Muggle, then they don't deserve to be a wizard. They don't deserve to be _superior_!'

Fifteen minutes later, when Malfoy had finished explaining about Lord Voldemort, they both went down to breakfast where they got there timetables for their first year.

They shared potions, herbology, defence against the dark arts and flying lessons with the Gryffindors.

'This should be a fun year! Come on; follow me to our potions room.' Malfoy said, and led Harry back down to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in potions next to Malfoy and Goyle, Crabbe was the other side of Malfoy winding up Neville

Harry sat in potions next to Malfoy and Goyle, Crabbe was the other side of Malfoy winding up Neville. Snape walked in with a scowl on his face.

'This year in potions class we will be tackling some tough challenges. Not only will we be creating potions such as: Pollyjuice potion, the Wild Wart potion and the, possibly deadly, Revealing potion. Now, open your books to page 126 and copy down the ingredients and instructions for a simple Hair Growth potion.' Snape growled.

'Have you done any potions before?' Harry asked Malfoy.

'Of course I have! I made a Health potion when I was six!' Malfoy bragged.

'What about you Goyle?' Harry asked the large boy on his left.

'Erm…I've never done a successful potion. I tried one once but I burnt off my sleeve!' Goyle said in his deep voice. Harry lent away slightly and began to read from his book.

'Ingredients: Rat tails, Beetle Juice, Lion Maine and…what the? Pig teeth! PIG TEETH! Please tell me we don't drink this!' Harry said disgustedly. 'Instructions: Split pig teeth and extract the core. Next, squeeze the Beetle juice onto the core. Then, strip the rat tail and chop it into centre meters. Boil in a half full cauldron until shrivelled and oozing puss! I think I'm going to be sick!'

'Mr. Dursley! You will not be sick in this classroom. If you were ever to be sick, you will lick it up and spit it into a bucket! Do I make myself clear?' Snape said forcefully. Harry nodded and carried on writing.

After potions class, Malfoy led Harry to Flying Class. Out in the court yard Harry looked at a bunch of first year, Slytherin girls whisper to each other; look at Harry and then giggle. When they next looked in his direction he smiled at one of them and she smiled back.

When they arrived at flying class Madam Hooch told the Slytherins to line up to her left and the Gryffindors to line up on her right. Harry stood opposite Ron Wealsley, the boy he met on the train. He was wearing an old robe with thread-bare hems. He scowled at Harry as if he was saying 'How could you be a Slytherin!' so Harry scowled back saying 'What do you care? At least I have friends!'

'Now then,' Madam Hooch said. 'Put your left hand over your broom and say, in a clear confident voice, UP!' As she said this she demonstrated, bringing the broom up into her outstretched hand. Harry reached out and said, as clearly as he could 'UP'. The broom shot up into his hand. He smiled and looked round; Malfoy was shouting at his broom which was just rocking on the floor, Crabbe had picked his broom up and was shouting 'up' at his broom and then dropped it hoping it would stay up in the air and Goyle was speaking very softly to his broom.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked him.

'Well,' Goyle answered. 'I'm complementing it and being its friend, so when I ask it to, it will fly up into the air!'


End file.
